Not Alone Any Longer
by roshyn77
Summary: Inuyasha was alone all his life until someone dropped in his life. see what happens? read and review thanks oneshot maybe another chapter
1. Alone

I do not own Inuyasha.

Not Alone Any Longer

It was a beautiful day the birds were singing, the sun was shining, everyone was happy; except for one person. You wouldn't be able to find this person simply by looking along the schools grounds. No you would have to search for this one person in the school grounds, past the swing sets were the children play, across the sand pit were toddlers made sand castles during recess, and over the monkey bars where everyone would play make believe that the monkey bars was the only escape across the swampy lake infested with ferocious crocodiles; there in the back of the play ground next to a brick wall corner of the school is where you would find him. Next, to the brick wall tracing pictures in the sand with a stick you would find Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was the only child at school without any playmates. It wasn't as if he would bully the other playmates attending the school; even though he was know to have a temper. It was rather the opposite of why he was alone. He was alone simply because of his heritage as a half demon.

His heritage was a black cloud that hung over his head. Countless times, before he became alone, he would try to make friends with children of his age. It simply was no use because their parents had created an image of what a half demon is and what they could do to you. It also didn't help that he had an abnormal appearance from the rest of the children. Instead of black hair he had silver hair that went down to his waist. Instead of brown eyes he had golden eyes; and of course he had fangs and claws. Yet, the most unusual thing about, that signals him as a half-breed, were his dog ears. The children would simply mock him of his heritage with the words 'half-breed', 'mistake', 'worthless', and other words of discrimination. Inuyasha lost his spirit after countless attempts to make friends with 'normal' children and thus became to be the 'sin of nature' as they put it.

He became the school punching bag for the older students attending the school. His own classmates would embarrass him in front of the whole school. The worst he could have experienced was when he was painting in the classroom and was tripped by a student into the blue paint. Inuyasha tried to act that it didn't affect him, but failed when he slipped in the blue paint causing him to receive more laughter and stares from his classmates. There is simply no explanation of how this could go on in the school except that prejudices are followed by the school.

Inuyasha soon learned that the only safe place he could be at was the corner next to the school. The school corner was always neglected because what young seven year old would want to be next to the school corner when there are other playing objects like the play ground slides, swing sets, and teeter tots. So Inuyasha would play by himself in the corner until an unexpected visit came from the bullies he faced at school.

"Well, well look who we have here boys," said a boy who looked no older than eight years old. He had blonde hair and squinty brown eyes. He was dressed in jean shorts and a green t-shirt. Surrounding him were two other boys. One was wearing a blue Nike cap covering his red flame hair, and green eyes. He was on the right side of the leader wearing green shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. The other boy was on the left side of the leader had black coal hair and black eyes wearing black pants with a white shirt.

Inuyasha knew these boys as the Red Hands. The Red Hands consisted of the leader whose name was Josh and his two crones the red head Steve and the black head Arnold.

"The freak," replied Steve smearing Inuyasha's drawings on the ground.

"Abomination," said Arnold pushing Inuyasha to the ground sneering at his very existence. The boys began to get closer to Inuyasha who at the moment was trying not to panic. It was too late though because he was being pushed into the corner. The very corner he thought would be safe for him to play. Quietly so quiet it seemed like a whisper he spoke to the boys.

"Can you please just leave me alone," he asked glancing to the boys if they would accept his proposal. A moment passed and Inuyasha thought for sure they would change their minds. He was wrong.

"Aww why we want to do that half-breed," asked Josh leaning over Inuyasha who was trying to back away but remembered he was still in a corner. Inuyasha waited attentively for anymore words from the boys before mustering up his courage to speak.

"Be-because it w-would b-be the r-right thing t-to d-do," stuttered Inuyasha looking back between the group of boys hoping they would hear his words. His hope was shattered when Steve and Arnold grabbed him by his hands and feet and began to lead him to the monkey bars.

"Let go," shouted Inuyasha; he was rewarded with a smack to his mouth.

Inuyasha struggled to get free but couldn't; the grip of Steve and Arnold's grip was too strong for him to get free. While Inuyasha was being carried to the monkey bars Josh was making a public announcement to the whole school to see the 'freak' hang upside down on the monkey bars. At once everyone started to arrive at the monkey bars. Inuyasha now began to panicked he knew what happened to him was 'normal' and that he did deserve to be beaten to a pulp each day, but going to the monkey bars was torture. He remembered when one kid didn't pay their lunch money to the Red Hands. Since he was human and 'normal' he was taken to the monkey bars and beaten gently. Inuyasha knew what was about to happen to him would be much worse.

Finally Steve and Arnold reach the monkey where a crowd had already formed a circle. They plopped Inuyasha on the ground and joined the crowd. After being dropped on the ground Inuyasha knew what he had to do; he had to escape. So Inuyasha tried to find an open path in the crowd but couldn't. He then tried to go through the crowd but was punched back inside the ring. Inuyasha already had a busted lip and was about to try to plow through the crowd when Josh grabbed him firmly by his wrist.

"Inuyasha why don't you join me over by the monkey bars," smiled Josh as he dragged Inuyasha who was still struggling against his grip. Josh and Inuyasha were almost at the monkey bars when Inuyasha slipped through his grasp. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could before he was caught by his dog ears.

"Hmmn seems these dog ears do more than mark you as a mistake," spoke Josh as he pulled harder on the ear making it bleed.

Inuyasha let out a piercing scream as the student body and some school supervisors laughed at his pain. Steve and Arnold then came out of the crowd and began to tie Inuyasha's feet with rope. They then looped the rope through one of the monkey bars and asked for a supervisor to hold and pull the rope. The supervisor did what he was told and tied the rope to a tree that was behind the monkey bars and watched Inuyasha swing back and forth.

After a few minutes Inuyasha stopped swinging but that didn't help that he was a little queasy. Josh then moved forward to Inuyasha and took a swing at him. Naturally Inuyasha's nose started to bleed and his body began to swing around again almost banging into one of the poles. Finally his body came to a stop and Josh began to beat him again and again swinging Inuyasha around the monkey bars.

"Stop it that hurts," yelled Inuyasha struggling to loosen the rope, but it was a useless attempt.

"Tough hanyou you're just going to have to get use to it," shouted Josh as the other students agreed with him.

Josh then began to punch Inuyasha again. If the punching wasn't getting to him being swinging upside down would. The blood flowed straight to his head making him become dizzy. Inuyasha waited and waited for anyone's help to stop this torture but no one came. Everyone was watching the spectacle of Inuyasha being torture.

After what seemed like hours the recess bell rang signaling the end of this inhumane act. Quickly the supervisor and students untied the rope; then pulled it up and released it to the ground this caused Inuyasha to meet the ground with a full impact. Slowly getting up making sure not to bruise any more body parts Inuyasha stood up wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Lucky the bell rang before we really creamed you," sneered Steve walking away to the open school doors.

"Later freak," spoke Arnold giving Inuyasha a good kick to his legs, tripping him in the process. Josh then stride over to Inuyasha and grabbed him by his collar.

"Hanyou you better clean up before I bash your head in the wall," sneered Josh as he threw Inuyasha down to the ground again, "Probable wouldn't do you any good since you need flea shampoo mutt to even smell decent."

Whatever happened Inuyasha would not cry. He didn't need to show weakness. Slowly Inuyasha got up and ran inside the school building. Once inside he went to the school office to get bandaged up. As soon as he was in the door the nurse Kaede bandaged him up.

The nurse Kaede was the only one who truly ever looked after Inuyasha. She was not one of those young girls who went into nursing simply for more money. She went into the field to care for people demon or human. She was not afraid or disturbed by his heritage or appearance as the other nurses at the school were.

"My goodness Inuyasha what happened today," questioned Kaede as she bandaged one of the cuts on his head.

"I was being bullied again is all," whispered Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha you have to go through this no one should in my opinion," spoke Kaede as she rubbed some medicine on his knee.

"It's okay I've learned to accept it as punishment for my birth," Inuyasha said in an emotionless voice glancing down at the floor. Kaede was shocked that Inuyasha would even think something like this should be normal for him.

"Inuyasha now you listen to me," said Kaede sternly lifting his chin up, "you are a very special person who deserves as much right as anyone else to be on this earth. I will her no more of that talk around me understand."

"Yes, Kaede I understand," said Inuyasha as he trudge to the door through the hallway to his classroom.

School went by very uneventful after recess; of course Inuyasha got the usual stares and jeers from his classmates as well as his teachers but other than that everything was normal. Finally the last school bell rang signaling to the youngsters that freedom did exist in the world of school.

Inuyasha quickly packed his school bag taking the necessary items home for homework and left through the school doors. Surprisingly today no one had bothered him as he began to make his way home. _They probable had enough fun for one day _thought Inuyasha. Which brought him into thinking did he really have fleas. It seemed to make sense since he was half dog demon and dogs get fleas.

As he pondered more on this question at hand he came across a pet shop. Stopping to peer into the window he spotted cats, dogs, fish, birds, and many more fascinating animals in the pet shop. _One stop couldn't hurt right?_

Inuyasha went inside the pet shop. His first stop was by the puppies play area. There were at least five dogs all different color's the first one was black with white stripes on his paws and tail. The next puppy he saw was completely white except for one area; her left eye was covered in a patch of chestnut brown. The third puppy was all brown and was jumping. Barking, and wagging his tail while Inuyasha stroked his fur. The forth puppy looked more like a fox than a dog with it red fur sticking on all ends as it stretched out his legs. The last puppy was in the back of the corner. It was black on her left side and brown on her right but on the middle of her forehead was a white patch of fur that looked like a star.

After playing with the puppies for a while Inuyasha aimlessly wandered around the store looking at all the different animals until he came upon a section of the store labeled grooming supplies. The grooming supplies had everything from soaps, brushes, dental bones, clothes and much more for a dog. Inuyasha came across a familiar item. He turned the bottle around and read the label flea and tick shampoo for dogs. He dropped the bottle as if it was a hot coal burning his hand.

Inuyasha bent down to pick the bottle up and looked at the price three dollars. If he was correct he still had his lunch money from school. He took out his money and counted; yep he had enough money to buy one shampoo bottle. Standing up Inuyasha went to go stand at the cash register to pay for his item.

Inuyasha waited and waited until finally it was his turn to go. Inuyasha wasn't stupid he could hear the muffle laughs of the people as he purchased his item.

"Stupid mutt thinks he is a dog," replied on person.

"Hey why doesn't he just buy a chew bone too," replied another person.

As quickly as he could Inuyasha paid for his item and stuck it into his backpack. He then ran for the exit of the shop running home.

Inuyasha ran all the way home until he was next to his house. He stopped to take a breathier and then entered his home. When he entered his home it smelled like cinnamon meaning that his mother was home today. He sniffed the air again and found that their was no smell of his brother at home, which meant he could have fun with his games today.

"Inuyasha is that you," called his mother from the kitchen.

"Yes mother I'm home," said Inuyasha as he discarded his shoes and book bag by the door. Inuyasha then made his way into the kitchen.

"I'm just," started Inuyasha's mother until she saw the cuts and bruises on his body. "Oh my god Inuyasha what happened," she asked as she brought down the first aid kit.

Inuyasha then started his story on what happened at school. His mother knew how to take care of the cuts and was always so gentle with him. She would first wipe the blood away and then add the medicine to the wounded area. This usual stung so she would blow on the wound to ease the pain.

After he finished his story his mother took him in and gave him a hug. She couldn't understand how they could be so mean to her little boy. She knew he was half demon but did that mean he had to go through the daily torture. She knew what to do she would call the school again. The only problem was that she usual ended up yelling at the school administrative which solved nothing. One thing was for sure if he ever got hurt again they would move to a different area and different school.

"And that was when I ran home after school," finished Inuyasha leaving the pet shop out of the story. He didn't want to know that the bullies made him decided to use flea shampoo since he was a dog demon.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha," said his mother as she hugged him, "If this ever happens again you will tell me okay," smiled his mother with tears in her eyes.

"Yes mother," said Inuyasha as he took his book bag and went to his room. His mother just went back to cooking dinner.

While his mother was cooking dinner his brother Sesshomaru called saying that he would be staying at a friend's house and would be back in the morning. Inuyasha's mom agreed with Sesshomaru and would bring him some clothes to change in the morning.

"Inuyasha I'm going to bring your brother's clothes to him I asked Mrs. Alina to come and watch over you," spoke his mother.

Mrs. Alina was a very old and kind woman. It was the only woman Inuyasha's mom could trust to watch Inuyasha with care. She was very kind to Inuyasha and was able to look past his appearance and heritage to see a young boy not a monster.

"Thank you so much for coming over at short notice," said Inuyasha's mom as she grabbed her coat.

"Oh not a problem at all Emiko. The pleasure is mine," smiled Alina.

Emiko only nodded her head and yelled to Inuyasha what all mother's yell to be a good boy for the babysitter and what not. After saying her goodbyes to her son and Alina she was off to bring Sesshomaru's clothes.

"Inuyasha what happened to your arms and legs. Oh my look at your face," said Alina as she hugged him.

"Just some bullies that's all," replied Inuyasha looking at the ground.

"That's not right. Well you know what I think what I think they are just jealous of you. That's what my mother always said," replied Alina as she let go of Inuyasha too caught up in the moment of the past until Inuyasha pulled her back.

"Well Inuyasha have you finished your homework," she asked only receiving a nod of the head up and down signaling that he was done with homework.

"Okay then I'll go start your bath," she said as she headed up the stairs.

"You don't have to do that," said Inuyasha going up the stairs, "I'm a big boy and can handle it myself," he finished smiling. Alina only smiled at his eagerness.

"In that case just call me if you need me okay," she replied heading down the stairs to rest in the sofa. Inuyasha nodded his head and went to his room.

In his room he took his pj's and undergarments. What was he forgetting? Ah now he remembered he snuck into his book bag and took out the flea shampoo.

"I will not smell like a dog. I'm not an animal," whispered Inuyasha as he made his way to the bathroom to take his bath.

He put his pj's down on the sink and turned the water on; after he saw the bathtub was full he undressed and went into the tub and scrubbed himself with the soap. He rinsed himself and then took the flea shampoo and began to wash his hair and body with it. After he was pleased that he washed every area with the flea shampoo he rinsed off again and began to dress in his pj's.

Inuyasha then went down stairs to Mrs. Alina to play different games. After playing games she made sure he ate his dinner until his mother came home. Inuyasha and Emiko said their goodbyes and thank yous as she left. His mother than sent Inuyasha off to bed, tucked him in, and kissed him good night. _Tomorrow will be a better day because I will not smell like a dog _thought Inuyasha as he went to sleep only dreaming of a happy tomorrow.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up bright and early ready for the day. He ate his breakfast and ran to catch the school bus. The first half of school before recess went uneventful for everyone except Inuyasha. He still received the stares and impolite jesters from the students. Finally it was recess time. A time for him to prove himself as a person not a thing to be tortured a person.

Inuyasha was walking to his secluded corner when the Red Hands leader Josh came up to him and pushed him to the ground. Smirking Inuyasha got up of from the ground.

"What are you smiling about you stinking half-breed," piped Josh with a questionable look on his face. In almost an instant his two crones were by his side.

"Nothing at all Josh," grinned Inuyasha. Grabbing Inuyasha by the collar Josh asked again.

"What are you smiling at," he said again.

"I told you nothing except guess what I don't stink anymore stupid," shouted Inuyasha. Who knew he could have that much courage to face the bully. As usual Josh went up to Inuyasha and punched his face causing Inuyasha to fall to the ground.

"Learn your place half-breed," sneered Josh as he began to walk away. Josh heard mumbling from the ground and looked back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was slowing getting up and was still smiling.

"See, I told you Josh I don't stink anymore and you want to know why," Inuyasha screamed, "because I took a bath with flea shampoo."

There was silence on the playground. The swings had stopped swinging. The teeter tots had stopped moving. Everyone was just staring at Inuyasha. _Maybe telling them I bathed in flea shampoo wasn't a good idea. _Stifling a laugh Josh began to walk up to Inuyasha as did the rest of the kids on the play ground. Everyone was closing in on Inuyasha and Inuyasha did not like it one bit. He was beginning to regret telling the whole school about his bath. Josh was an inch away from Inuyasha when he whispered the cruelest taunt.

"You actual believe you're a dog. Stupid you can never wash away your tainted blood, it permanent," sneered Josh backing away and laughing his head off.

The rest of the school soon joined in the taunting. Inuyasha tried to cover his ears from the laughs and whispers about him but he couldn't so he lay in a curled up ball wishing for the laughter to stop.

"Did you hear what the freak said," said one boy.

"Yeah stupid half-breed needs to learn he is worthless to the world," replied the girl.

The laughter continued until Inuyasha couldn't handle it anymore and began to run through the crowd but didn't succeed. He was held back by Steve one of Josh's friends. No matter how hard he tried to run Steve held him firmly by the shoulder. Inuyasha would not cry he could not give them that satisfaction.

"Let him go," said Josh smiling, "It's time to play round up."

Steve let Inuyasha go to run. This was his chance to escape the tormentors he could do it he would just have to run through the crowd. So he began to find and entrance out of the hate circle but found none. He turned around only to find Josh swinging the same rope from yesterday. He wouldn't no he couldn't do that. It was inhumane to even think of such a thing, but Josh didn't care he did it anyway. Josh swung the rope around like a cowboy and hollered at Inuyasha with venom.

"Move half-breed before I catch you."

Smiling with a glint in his eye Josh began the chase. Inuyasha had no where to go the circle was getting smaller and smaller. Josh only smirked and threw the rope at Inuyasha neck. Inuyasha didn't have a chance to dodge the attack and was caught by the rope. Josh began to Drag Inuyasha to him to tie him up. Inuyasha was choking he couldn't breathe and yet again everyone was laughing at him, at his struggle to survive. Josh finally got a hold of Inuyasha and began to tie him down on the ground. After his handwork was done he took one good kick to Inuyasha's face making him sputter blood.

"Learn where you stand you sorry excuse of an animal," spoke Josh with venom as he turned away. Inuyasha was left with the rest of the school screaming taunts at him and kicking him until the bell was heard. He couldn't help but cry even though he promised that he would be a brave boy or whatever he was. He now was even confused as to what he was. He was only thankful when the school bell rang signaling the end of recess. The students quickly returned to school with no remorse what so ever they had done to Inuyasha.

Slowing trying to untie himself Inuyasha gave up and just shredded the rope with his claws. He ran his hand over his neck it was raw and probable red. It didn't matter he didn't matter anyway so why should anyone care. He got up and wiped the blood and sweat off his face before he proceeded to run to the park.

In the park nobody could hurt him; he thought in his mind. No one could hurt him because he had a special area with plenty of shaded surrounded by a fountain and flowers. He ran across the path onto the grass to his safe area. There he could be at peace with himself.

He had found this spot a long time ago when his mother took him to the park. He got lost when he was little but found a peaceful area, his area. He lay down to relax and soon fell asleep that day. At least that's what his mother said when she found him.

He made a quick turn and soon found his safe area where a huge oak tree was growing out of the ground. Wasting no time he jumped up into the tree, hugged his knees and cried. What was so wrong with him? Sure he had a more doggish appearance but that shouldn't be the soul reason he was hated. Wait a second Josh had said he had tainted blood maybe that was why he was suppose to be alone. He was suppose to be alone, and have no friends. Have nobody to talk to or play with by himself because he was a mistake. "Everyone at school is right I am a mistake but even worse I'm a monster," he said sadly speaking to no one but the wind.

"You don't look like a monster," someone replied. Inuyasha jumped at the voice loosing his balance and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you fall," said the someone again. Inuyasha could have sworn it was an angel voice that was talking to him.

"Where are you," asked Inuyasha looking around. Seeing no one around in the park he decided he was just loosing his mind; until he heard a quiet noise above him. He really must have seen an angel because there was a girl sitting in the tree smiling back down on him. She was wearing blue jeans and a yellow shirt but barefoot. She had the most beautiful hair that was as black as the night and chocolate brown eyes full of worry. _Worry_, he thought. _Why would she be worried? _Not having time to think on the subject any longer she began to call for him.

"Hey you um with the red shirt on," she shouted.

"Me," questioned Inuyasha making sure she was talking to him.

"Yeah what's your name," she asked tilting her head to the side. _Should I trust her or is it another trap like before._

"Why should I tell you," shouted Inuyasha.

"Because I want to know your name," replied the girl, "Okay I'll go first my name is Kagome and yours is…"

"Un Inuyasha," he squeaked.

"Okay, hi Inuyasha you want to sit next to me," happily replied Kagome. _What is with her does she not Know what I am._

"Um Kagome can you see me," Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Um not really I can only see your shirt," answered Kagome, "Come on Inuyasha I want to see your face."

"Ah, maybe that's not such a good idea because um I kind of um…" said Inuyasha to the empty tree. _Where did she go? Unless she saw my ugly face. _He sighed as he sat down next to the tree. Until he heard a rustle behind him, he turned around slowly but saw no one. _Hmm that's weird. _No more than a second later his ears were being rubbed by someone.

"Ahh," yelled Inuyasha until he saw Kagome. Great now she's going to run away or hurt my ears.

"Oooh you have fuzzy ears," smiled Kagome as she tweaked his ears again.

"Don't touch," yelled Inuyasha as he slapped her hand away. Kagome just took her hand away and began to hold it in pain.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, ugh forget it you wouldn't understand," said Inuyasha as he jumped into the tree.

"What wouldn't I understand Inuyasha," as she held a look of wonder in her eyes. It was beginning to freak Inuyasha out.

"What are you staring at," he asked.

"You jumped into the tree. Wow, that's so cool I wish I could do that," stated Kagome as she began to climb the tree.

"No you don't it only gets you in trouble. Especially if you look like a freak like me," he replied turning his back to her.

"You don't look like a freak," said Kagome as she scooted closer to Inuyasha. "You look cute; especially with those ears." Inuyasha couldn't believe what was coming form this girl. Maybe he had to set her straight to hate him. He didn't want to he wanted to be her friend but he already told himself. He would always be alone.

"Listen," began Inuyasha but was interrupted by giggles.

"What's so funny," pouted Inuyasha.

"Your ears they're moving," Kagome giggled.

It wasn't an evil laugh like the kids at school gave him, so Inuyasha began to laugh as well. Inuyasha decided from that moment on that being alone would have to wait because he wanted to have at least one friend before he became alone. Guess it would have to be a giggling giddy girl which happened to be Kagome.

It was getting later in the day when Kagome said she had to go. Inuyasha was okay with it he had the best day of his life playing with Kagome like a regular six year old. They both shared their family information. So Kagome now knew that Inuyasha's brother was harsh and that he had a god mommy. Inuyasha also learned that Kagome had a baby brother on the way and a mother that loved her. So Inuyasha didn't mind that she had to leave he would see he tomorrow right?

"Inuyasha I've been meaning to ask you," fidgeted Kagome, "what happened to your face." Inuyasha stiffen at the question.

"Um you see Kagome being what I am, it's a tradition to beat me up," replied Inuyasha.

"But why," Kagome asked. _Why? _Why that's the answer he had been looking for from the start so he gave her the best answer he could.

"It's because I'm a half-breed, tainted blood," he said slowly. He could smell salt and that was not good. Salt meant tears and if she was crying it was his entire fault.

"Kagome please don't cry it's nothing really. It's my fault for even being born," said Inuyasha wanting to make Kagome stop crying.

"What are you saying Inuyasha it's not your fault for being different. If everyone was the same it would be boring no one has a right to do that to you," Kagome said wiping her tears and smiling at Inuyasha.

"Um Inuyasha there something I have to tell you," fidgeted Kagome.

"Okay what is it," he asked.

"I'm not going to be here anymore," said Kagome finding the ground very interesting.

"Why," he asked with tears pricking his eyes. The only person to have ever been kind to him besides his mother was leaving.

"I don't know something just came up," replied Kagome staring at the ground.

"Can you still be my friend Kagome," asked Inuyasha with pleading eyes.

"Yes and no," said Kagome as she gazed at Inuyasha's sad eyes, "I will always be your friend in your heart but I will not be with you." Inuyasha was about to speak when Kagome stopped him. "Please promise me that you will never give up hope, please," pleaded Kagome.

"I promise," replied Inuyasha s he hugged Kagome. Kagome then began to walk away until she heard Inuyasha's sad voice. "Kagome do you promise to always be my friend if I ever see you again," asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, I promise Inuyasha," replied Kagome, "For what it's worth you were my very first friend."

Kagome then disappeared out of sight. Inuyasha just stood there until she was out of his view. Today had been the worst and best day of his life. He went back to the tree, his tree and carved with his claw his name and Kagome's so he would always remember the girl who gave him hope to go through the day. After he had carved a heart around their names he began to head home, with a little more hope that he can and would be the best person he could be; even with his difference he would hold his head and heart high.

please review and critic me but no flames unless i did something really bad thanks.


	2. New School

EasierToForget- thanx for the encouragement

nekoinuhanyou- okay I'll write more

Viperthe strange- yes totally I would be kicking their butt he he still do that for a friend thanx for the review

hanyou-ally23- sorry I'll update I didn't think I left it hanging oh well

This is a feedback if you want it or don't want it say it in a review. If you do want it tell me if it should go before or after the chapter. Plus if you don't want to be announced in feedback just tell me. I do not own Inuyasha and here is chapter two.

Inuyasha walked home sadly dragging his feet on the ground. It wasn't because of the constant stares of the people he encounter no; it was because he had lost the only friend he had ever had today. His friend Kagome was beautiful in his mind inside and out. She had raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes, and always a smile on her face. They meet in a strange way when Inuyasha went to his safe place a tree in a secluded part of a park. There he meet her and they became friends that day. It was a short friendship that was true but it was a real friendship that Inuyasha had experienced in his whole life. So Inuyasha picked up his pace to tell his mother what happened today.

Inuyasha entered the house when his brother walked by him or rather pushed him into the wall. His brother was older than him by five years making him twelve years old. He had silver hair like Inuyasha that went to his waist, and claws and fangs. He also had emotionless amber eyes and around his face were markings that he was a full demon and not a measly half-demon.

"Move it shrimp," said Sesshoumaru as he walked to the kitchen.

His attitude to Inuyasha had changed greatly from what it was before. Before his brother would always tease him or make fights with him. Until recently he had found out about the bullies at school. So now he was trying more to protect him. His only reply to Inuyasha when he asked why he was protecting him was "I am the only one that is aloud to hurt you not them" he didn't know if he should take this as a compliment or execution sentence.

Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru go in the kitchen and get a snack before he left for his room again. Then he saw his mother who was busy making dinner for the two boys. She turned around until she saw what Inuyasha looked like with new bruises and cuts.

"Inuyasha did you get beat up again," his mother Emiko asked.

Inuyasha's only respond was a slight nodded. Emiko got out the first aid kit and was dialing a number on the phone as she bandaged Inuyasha up some more. It sounded like a she got an answer when she started to yell into the phone. Finally after a few well chosen words she finished the conversation and hung up the phone.

"Well Inuyasha it looks like your going to a new school tomorrow," she said as she bandaged one of his cuts.

"Why," Inuyasha asked.

"Because I am tired of that school giving you trouble," she said as she blew on the wound, "Besides who knows you might make a friend at Toshiba Elementary."

She smiled as she looked at Inuyasha who too was happy. No more would have to face the school bullies anymore. It still didn't make him feel easy moving to another school; not that he minded leaving his old school but he still wonder if he would have to face new bullies at his new school.

"Mother is the school a nice place," Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Why of course it is," she smiled at him again putting the aid kit back under the counter, "Don't worry so much Inuyasha you will be fine."

Inuyasha smiled at his mother and began to tell her how he meet Kagome and played today together. His mother was so happy for him she gave him a hug and told him to bring her over sometime.

"Yes I need to see this Kagome girl she sounds very nice," smiled his mother.

"She can't because she said she was going somewhere else," said Inuyasha as his ears drooped, "but she was the best friend I ever had."

Emiko could only smile at her son as he jumped off the seat. Inuyasha went up the stairs to his room to lay with his toys. Maybe he would be able to have a good friend at Toshiba Elementary. Who knew maybe Kagome would be there for him.

Kagome walked home to his house dragging her feet on the sidewalk. It had been a better day today than yesterday, because she had made a friend today. Kagome wasn't exactly the popular type at her school. Since she had been there nothing but torture would happen to her. It was by her mother decision that she would be transferring to a new school called Toshiba Elementary. Yesterday she would have been so happy to transfer but today she had made a friend and didn't know if she would ever see him again.

He wasn't the average boy you usually saw. He was a half-demon but a cute one at that. He had long silver hair amber eyes and of course claws and fangs. The most unique part about him wee his ears, they were dog ears. He looked so lonely she thought she could be his friend if he wouldn't pick on her like the other kids at school. He was hesitant at first but soon he told her his name, Inuyasha, and they both played until it was later in the day.

Kagome quickly ran up the steps to her shrine and announced she was home. Her mother came out of the kitchen handing, Souta, her younger brother, a cookie to munch.

"How was school today," asked her mother.

"It was the same but," she hesitated should she tell her mother, yes, "I meet a friend today his name was Inuyasha."

Her mother only hugged her and smiled. This seemed to look like an approval so Kagome told everything she and Inuyasha did together at the park including his dog ears.

"He sounds so cute," said her mother, "You must bring him over sometime."

"I can't because we're moving to a new school," said Kagome sadly.

"You can bring him over still," she smiled at a shocked Kagome, "The school is only a little bit further than your old one. I'm sure he can come over to play.

Smiling widely Kagome hugged her mom and went to her room. She had to prepare herself for school the next day plus Inuyasha could come over if she could find him again. She was so happy she began to make a list of what she and Inuyasha could do. She only hoped she would meet him again.

Late that night both Kagome and Inuyasha were thinking about what the new school would bring. For Inuyasha he was worried about bullies, for Kagome it was about friends. One thing for certain stayed on their minds last night. They both wondered if they would ever see each other again.

please review thanx. p.s. if you have any ideas on how to improve the story or someting that could happen just say it ina review thanx


	3. New Friends

i'm going on a trip until july first so keep a check on my bio for when i will return and update. p.s. the chapters might get shorter but i will try to make them longer thanx

It was the first day of a new school and Inuyasha was preparing himself. He ate a quick breakfast as his mom took Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to school. His mother dropped Sesshoumaru off first and then Inuyasha.

"Now listen Inuyasha," she said straightening his shirt, "I want you to know that you are going to have a good day today. Just do your best." with that said she gave him a kiss and left him to go inside his classroom.

At first he thought everyone was staring at him because it was so quiet, it was only because the teacher was in the room. At his old school it was never quiet until the teacher yelled at the students. Inuyasha walked up to the teacher whose name was Miss Makismo.

"Hello Inuyasha," she smiled a nice smile not an evil one, "please introduce yourself to the class."

Hesitantly Inuyasha introduced himself as he heard some rude whispers. He ignored them for the most part until he was finished introducing himself.

"Well done Inuyasha," said Miss Makismo, "Please take a seat next to Miroku."

Inuyasha looked over the seats until he saw a boy his age waving is hand in the air. He had black brownish hair that came into a little pony tail in the back of his head. He also was smiling with his violet eyes. Inuyasha went to his right and sat down in the empty seat.

"Hey what up Inuyasha," asked Miroku.

This shocked Inuyasha I mean who would want to talk to him a half-breed. Inuyasha only laughed nervously until Miroku spoke again.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you okay," he said leaning back in his chair, "I don't believe in that half-breeds are worthless." Inuyasha smiled

"So we cool," Miroku asked holding his hand out for Inuyasha.

"Yeah were cool," said Inuyasha as he shook Miroku's hand.

After the awkward meeting Miroku and Inuyasha became good friends. The teacher Miss Makismo first taught them about adding and subtracting but afterwards gave them free time to do whatever they want. Inuyasha was happy for the second time in his life he made a new friend. Plus Miroku and Inuyasha saw that they were going to be in all the same classes. The bell rang signaling that they had to go to their next class which would be next door.

"Kagome hurry up you're going to be late," shouted her mother making Kagome some toast on the run.

"I'm sorry mother," said Kagome as his mother pushed her out the door into the car.

Rushing to her school Kagome's mother dropped her off just in time to go into the classroom. Kagome went up to the teacher Mr. Shazu and waited for him to seat her some where.

"Please introduce yourself to the class," said Mr. Shazu.

Kagome introduced herself to the class quickly and quietly looking down at the floor. Already she had made a fool of herself at a new school by almost arriving late. After her introduction Kagome was eat next to a girl her own age. The girl had long brown hair and brown eyes as she smiled up at Kagome.

"Hi my name's Sango how about you," she asked.

"I just told everyone my name was Sango," asked Kagome thinking already she was back at square one.

"Yeah but nobody listens to anyone in here," replied Sango.

"Oh," said Kagome.

After a few minutes the teacher got the classroom quiet and began the lesson which only two students were actually paying attention. Giving up on the lesson the teacher announced it would be a fun day instead of a study day. The class was excited and began to play. Sango went up to Kagome who was still seating down in her chair.

"Hey Kagome want to play," asked Sango as she took some crayons and paper form the closet.

"S-Sure Sango," said Kagome as she drew with Sango.

Kagome as happy she had made a new friend called Sango again. It felt so foreign to her to actually have a friend. Sango and Kagome both check their schedule and saw that they had the all the same classes which made both girls happy. Sango and Kagome then played with the puppets that were in the back of the room until the bell rang. When the bell rang both Sango and Kagome went to the next lesson which was next door.

i'm going to be on a trip until i think july 1 check my bio for when i return and update stories. p.s. the chapters might be shorter but i will try my hardest to make them longer. enjoy the chapter

While walking and talking to Miroku Inuyasha ran into to someone as did Miroku. Both boys looked up and saw two girls who were also rubbing their heads. Inuyasha quickly got his books ups and was apologizing to the girls until he saw her. Kagome was right there in front of him.

"Kagome," he asked shocked.

"Inuyasha," she said as she ran up and gave him a hug. Both asked questions until they saw that they hadn't introduced their new friends.

"Oh wait Inuyasha this is Sango," said Kagome.

"Yeah, this is Miroku," aid Inuyasha as both the boys and girls said their hellos.

Quickly Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango went to class. They all sat together and watched the clock. Supposedly after this class they would have recess said Sango and Miroku. They all couldn't wait because then they could have so much fun together.

The bell finally rang and the group went outside to talk and play. First Kagome explained how Inuyasha and her meet. Sango and Miroku couldn't believe that at their other schools kids were so mean to them. Sango said she had been at this school as long as Miroku. Both Sango and Miroku were best friends and looked out for each other. They both explained that the school did have bullies but the teachers would usually punish the bullies. After all the information was in the open they all played tagged until recess ended.

Today had been the best day in all their lives. They all had friends and promised that they would stick together no matter what. The day could not have been ruin for either of the friends because they were all happy.

please review thanx


End file.
